The Mysterious Visitor
The Mysterious Visitor is a series two episode from Sooty 01-04. It was directed by David Coyle and produced by Peter Eyre. It was written by the series main script writer Paul Rose. It first aired on October 22, 2002. Plot The episode starts with Soo cleaning the counters and explaining what is going on at the hotel. A nervous Richard walks in and asks Soo to store some jewelery in the safe. It turns out that a well known posh lady is visiting the hotel, and Richard wants everything to go his way so she can be pleased, even though he may be over doing it a bit. Richard then walks into the kitchen, where Miki is preparing a meal for the upcoming special guest. He assures everyone everything will go alright. Sooty and Sweep then show up only to mess around, irritating Richard. He wants nothing to do with their pranks and only to have the bestest behavior from everyone, even Sooty and Sweep. Not long after the gang get ready, the posh woman, named Lady Charlette, arrives at the hotel. Everyone introduces themselves until Sooty plans to throw a custard pie at her. Richard and Lady Charlette move to the dining room to have their dinner. The gang are then seen at the kitchen, where Miki suggests they should all behave (cough cough Sooty and Sweep). Soo then suggests Richard and Lady Charlette get married so she could be a bridesmaid. Sooty and Sweep then serve Richard and Lady Charlette some soup and bread. Sooty then throws some bread at Richard, landing it in the soup and on his pants. Just as Richard goes to change, Lady Charlette begins to reveal her true identity. She sneaks off to the back room where the safe is held and begins to crack it using her skills. Sooty and Sweep catches her in the act and Lady Charlette tells them she is just looking for the bathroom. Richard finds her and directs to the bathroom. Lady Charlette looks at Richard's keys and sneakily walks off with them. Sooty and Sweep are apalled at what they seen and go and tell Richard what happened. Richard doesn't believe them and goes to tell Miki and Soo. Soo also doesn't believe them and claims there are no posh burglars. Miki isn't sure of what they are saying either, but suggests they should ask if she is a burglar. Sooty, Sweep, and Miki find Lady Charlette and ask if she is a burglar, only to be threatened to keep a secret or else. Miki finally believes in them and the three come up with a plan. Their plan is to catch Lady Charlette in the middle of the night where she would usually break into a safe. Sooty and Sweep eventually catch her near the safe, but are then tied up with a rope. However, when she opens the safe, Miki squirts her with a water pistol and the police arrive, taking Lady Charlette away. Soo comes in all disapointed because her dream wedding won't be happening now. Richard apologizes for not believing them and gives out the lesson of the day: looks can be decieving. End Credit sequence Sooty, Sweep, Soo, and Miki are seen enjoying their bravery award, a trophy full of ice cream. An excited Richard walks in and tells them of another posh guest coming to visit. Richard is pelted with the ice cream shortly after. Characters Sooty Sweep Miki Soo Richard Lady Charlette Scampi (cameo) Category:Season 2